Simple and Clean
by Echo of Rain 07
Summary: Maka has feelings for Soul. She tells him but Soul doesn't believe her! So with the help of Blair she devises a plan to get Soul's attention. Plans,however, don't often go exactly how they are imagined.And feelings can sometimes change. Kid x Maka x Soul
1. Secret Feelings

It was a quiet Sunday in Death City. Maka sat by her desk at home furiously scribbling on a peice of paper.

"Attempt number two failed!" she shouted as she crumbled the piece of paper and tossed it to the floor. The shout echoed threw the house and caused a very curious kitty Blair to wonder into Maka's room.

"That was some yell Maka whatcha doing?" Blair chimed happily.

Maka jumped in surprise, not expecting Blair to be standing there. She quickly stumbled to her feet and retrieved the paper ball, nervously hiding it behind her back.

"Oh um nothing Blair. I'm studying right now so I need a little privacy."

Blair giggled. "Oh Maka I'm smarter than you think. I just saw you hide something behind your back."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Maka replied nervously while tossing the paper into a garbage can.

"Let me see!" Blair said making a dash for the trash can. "I just adore gossip!"

Maka hastily planted her foot in front Blair causing the cat girl to collide with it.

"Ouch, come on Maka! I thought you said no more secrets in this house!"

"Oh yeah well what about the time you stayed out until midnight on a "secret mission" for Lord Death, but I caught you sneaking a bunch of guys into our house!"

Blair shook her head rapidly. "That's was different! It was only one time!"

Maka snorted "Just get out of here!"

"Not until I see your secret!" Blair changed back into human form and tackled Maka pining her to the ground.

"I can't breathe stop it Blair! Your huge breasts are smothering me."

Blair laughed "Thank you sexy body." she said reaching into the waist basket and pulling out the crumpled paper.

She got off of Maka and unfolded it, then read it's contents out loud.

"Plans to get his attention?" Blair read. "What is this?"

Maka sighed "I guess it's too late now. I-I have a crush on someone." Maka squirmed anxiously. "I was writing down plans to try to confess my feelings to him."

Blair squealed with delight and pulled Maka into a bear hug. "Yay! This is so great Maka! It's about time you got yourself a man!"

"Can't breathe again." Maka gasped.

"Oh sorry." Blair said releasing her friend. "So you got to tell me Maka! Who is it?"

Maka blushed "Uh I-I can't really say."

Blair smiled "Aww come on!" she said shaking the younger girl's shoulders. "Is is Black*Star?"

Maka cringed "Eww no! There's no way I'd ever like him like that!

Blair cocked her head to the side "Kid?"

"No! Ugh your so slow sometimes Blair! Who DO YOU THINK it is!"

"Umm." Blair replied looking down at the paper again and saw a name written in tiny lettering at the bottom. "Oh my god it's Soul! I have to tell him! Soul!"

Blair jumped to her feet and proceeded to leave the room. "Hey Soul! Guess what Maka mmghgh-"Maka interrupted the cat girl's loud yell and covered her mouth.

"Shut up I'm not done talking to you yet!"

"But..." Blair said muffled through Maka's hands while Maka knocked her in the head with a nearby book.

Blair slumped to the ground. "Ouchie. You don't have to be so rough you know. What's so wrong about Soul learning about your feelings?"

Maka sighed. "There's nothing wrong at all, infact I've already tried to tell him twice."

"And?"

Maka paused. "He...laughed."

Blair smirked. "He laughed! Ouch rejection!" Blair's comment earned her another smack on the head.

"He didn't laugh at me to be mean." Maka looked down at the ground. "He laughed because he honestly didn't believe that I was serious."

"That's dumb." Blair retorted. "What reason would you have to make that kind of thing up?"

Maka's eyes darkened "I know right? But he didn't think I was serious. We've been partners for so long at the Academy. Over time my feelings toward him grew into more. I can picture us being more. But...I think the reason Soul didn't believe me is because he can't see me as anything more. He only sees me as a partner and friend, nothing else. The possibility doesn't even exist in his mind."

_"So that's why she wrote about failed plans on her paper."_ Blair thought

"Well I just can't believe that!" Blair shook her head and changed back into kitty form.

Maka looked down that the cat girl. "Well it's true. I've prove it to you at dinner tonight when Soul gets home."

Blair smiled "Alright! But if what your saying is true don't worry! You have your gal pal Blair on your side now! The master at winning a mans heart! I can give you the best tips of all time!"

Maka smiled back, feeling a little better to have a friend on her side now. She knew that Blair was very good at getting men but...most of Blair's tricks where kinda hanky-panky. The emerald eyed girl didn't know what kind of tricks Blair would pull, but nevertheless she was still happy.


	2. Dinner and Plans!

The day continued on until dinner when Soul arrived home and walked in the door.

"Hi welcome home! Dinner's on the table." Maka greeted.

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Soul yawned and stretched his arms. "Good to be home. I'm beat, that Black*Star can really tire me out sometimes."

Blair sat at the table in kitty mode. "Oh really what did you guys do?"

"We played basketball." he replied

"That's all?" Blair asked wonderingly

"Yep, that's all it takes for Black*Star to tire someone out."

Maka chuckled "Agreed."

For the longest time, in between bites of food, their conversation was on Black*Star and their other quirky friends until Blair pawed at Maka. It was her cue to bring up the confession of love.

Maka nervously twitched "U-Um Soul? Remember yesterday when I told you how I really feel about you?"

Soul yawned "Oh that...I'm really tired I think I'm just going to go up to bed we can talk about that some other time." Soul replied as he took the last bites of his dinner.

Maka stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "No Soul we are going to talk about this now! I-I have feelings for you and...you need to understand."

Soul chuckled "How long is this joke gonna go on for? Did Black*Star put you up to this? Is he hiding in the closet laughing at me right now?" Soul said opening up the hallway closet."

Maka sighed "You're hopeless."

"Well I'm going to bed." he said walking up the stairs. "Goodnight Maka, Blair."

Maka looked over at Blair. Her mouth was hanging wide open. "I-I don't think I've ever seen a boy more clueless in my life! I'm sorry you've fallen for such an idiot Maka!"

"Me too." Maka replied grimly.

"I'll show him!" Blair shouted scampering up the stairs. Maka remained in the Kitchen waiting to see what would happen. All she heard was Soul yelling "Ouch! Hey! Get off me! What the heck is wrong with you!" Then she heard Blair reply back "How could you toy with a woman's heart like that? You're horrible! The lowest of the low!" Then she saw a black flash as Blair came flying down the stairs.

"Meow...that hurt he didn't have to throw me." Blair moaned.

Maka reached down and stroked her friend's fur. "You didn't have to maul him Blair."

Blair groaned "Yes I did! He is so mean to you Maka! How in the world did you fall for him?"

Maka smiled "That is even a mystery to me." Her smile faded and she looked up at the ceiling. "I wish he didn't act this way though."

Blair returned to human form and put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Don't worry Maka! I will get this clueless fool to fall for you just you wait and see!"

"How? It seems impossible." Maka said in a hopeless tone normally used by Chrona.

"Come with me!" Blair said grabbing Maka's hand and leading her up the stairs into her room. Maka stood silently while Blair dug through her closet. Blair pulled out two squishy foam things.

"I was saving this for your Birthday but you need these now!"

"What are they?" Maka asked poking at the foamy things.

"They are the key to getting Soul's attention! Breast inserts!" The cat girl meowed

Maka slammed her book on Blair's head with a force so loud the moon began laughing outside. "There is no way I'm using those! I won't use any erotic methods!"

"Aww come on!" Blair begged

"No!" Maka shouted smashing her book into Blair's head again.

Then Maka's white haired partner walked through the doorway wearing only his boxers. "Will you two shut up I'm trying to sleep!" he shouted throwing a pillow at Maka before walking out again.

Blair lowered her voice "So you don't wanna make yourself sexy? Then what do you want to do?"

Maka exhaled loudly. "I don't know." Maka paused for a moment "Any method besides showing off my body."

Blair nodded. "Yeah you don't have much of a body to work with anyways." The comment once again caused Maka to crash her book on Blair's head. A noticeable dent was beginning to form.

"Owie stop that Maka or I won't help you!" Blair whimpered

"You're not really being much help anyways." the emerald eyed girl said crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"That's a mean thing to say to a friend who is trying to help you Maka!"

Maka threw her book across the room and sat on the floor. "Fine give me one more idea, but like I said nothing erotic."

Blair sat on the floor next to her. "Okay give me a minute to think it over."

Blair sat in a Sherlock Holmes position for about five minutes until she suddenly jumped to her feet.

"This is how you do it!" Blair exclaimed "The key to awakening his hidden feelings for you!"

"How?" Maka said jumping up then shaking her friend.

"You just gotta make him jealous! It's the perfect plan!"

Maka sat down "Jealous? Does Soul even have a jealous bone in his body?"

Blair laughed "Of course he does! Every man does!"

Maka exhaled. "Fine I believe you, just tell me what to do."

"Good." Blair smiled. "All you have to do is date another guy! If you do that the flames of jealously will take over his heart!"

Maka raised an eyebrow "Date another guy? I don't know about that. I would just be using someone for my own reasons...and that's mean."

Blair poked her in the face "Do you want Soul to love you or not!"

"I do but-."

"Well then you have to! ...You don't have to date someone for a long time just long enough to catch Soul's attention. As a matter of fact pretend date someone."

_"Pretend date?"_ Maka thought. "I guess that's okay as long as I ask someone to pretend they are dating me."

Blair smiled "There you go! Now all you have to do is find someone rich, popular, or good looking."

Maka sighed and grabbed her head "Nobody at our school is really like that that. I'm doomed!"

Blair thought for a moment. "Well you have a couple of guy friends how about picking from them?"

"I'm not really sure." Maka replied uncertainly

"Well let's go down the list then." Blair began clearing her throat "I'm not sure what gender your Chrona friend is and he's not hot so that won't work." Blair said bobbing her head back and forth.

"Agreed." Maka said "He would probably say he couldn't deal with dating someone anyway."

Blair rubbed her head for a moment "Okay how about Lord Death's son? He's rich that could work."

Maka wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so. Kid just has so many...issues. He probably wouldn't find me symmetrical or something."

Blair smirked. "Doesn't half your friends have issues anyway?"

Maka grinned. "I have to admit you make a good point there. But tell me all of your idea's before I decide anything."

The kitty girl tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before responding "Well there's always Bla-"

Maka pointed her book the other girl's face and glared at her. "If you suggest Black*Star I will hit you."

Blair tensely backed away. "Okay not Black*Star, but I'm all out of idea's. I've observed all of the other boy's at your school, and let's just say they aren't the best looking guy's i've seen around."

Maka made a face. "You mean you've been stalking young boys at our school? That's beyond creepy Blair."

"Humph how rude." Blair said frowning. "I was doing research, nothing more."

_"More like hunting for your next boy toy."_ Maka thought

"Anyways..." Blair continued "Going back to Death the Kid, that option isn't so bad. After all he's rich." she said nudging her friend.

"Don't forget, I'm going after _Soul_ here." Maka said trying to steer her friend back on track.

"I know, I know." Blair said spreading a wide cat grin across her. "Use Kid to get Soul, good plan right there."

Maka frowned "Problem."

"What?" Blair asked

"I'm willing to bet that Kid won't play along with this. Even if he knows it's just pretend. He wouldn't get anything out of this deal."

Blair spread her gin even wider "Well make him get something out of the deal."

One of Maka's gloved hands pulled at her pigtails. "How?"

Blair's ever expanding smile lit up her face as she rose to her feet. She extended a hand and patted the top of her blonde haired friend. "That's the wonderful thing about you Maka. Your smart, you will defiantly come up with something."

Maka stood up and stretched. "Yeah I guess your right." She walked over to the window in her room and looked out, watching the moon wriggle high in the sky. "Well it's getting late; I think I'll turn in for the night."

Blair yawned in response. "Yeah me too." The Cat girl walked out the door, but popped her head back in for a moment. "Sleep on it Maka, you will figure something out."

Maka nodded. "Yeah."

Both girls changed and went to bed. Not long after, sleep took them, and for many hours the house was silent, until about three in the morning. A loud exclamation came from Maka's room. "Yes! I've got an idea!" She clenched her fist and jumped up and down on her bed.

This earned a sleepy reply from the room next to hers. "I hope your idea is how to shut up and go to sleep."

Maka plopped down on her bed and covered her mouth. "Sorry Soul." she whispered smiling "I'm just excited about the plan I have to win you over that's all." Maka pulled the bed covers over herself and rolled over, the smile still on her face.

Silence took the house for the rest of the night.


	3. Soul's Thoughts

Hey guys! I switched to first person for this chapter. Don't expect that to happen too often though. Sorry this is a really short chapter so I will post a much longer one...probably tomorrow. Anyways this chapter is Soul's thoughts after dinner was over. Hope you enjoy. : )

* * *

I stood up and ran my hand through my white hair then proceeded to take my empty plate to the dish washer. "Well I'm going to bed." I said heading toward the stairs. "Goodnight Maka, Blair." I didn't hear a reply because I quickly marched up the steps.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me, then sat on my bed. I sighed loudly. "Why me?" I said out loud while putting my hands on my head. "I don't know how to deal with this kind of stuff." I laughed thinking about what I had just said. _"Look at me I sound like Chrona now."_ I thought

Before I even had another chance to think of anything else, Blair came charging into my room. She instantly jumped on my face and proceeded to maul me.

"Ouch! Hey! Get off me! What the heck is wrong with you!" I yelled trying to detach the angry cat's nails from the skin on my face.

She dug her nails deeper and shouted back. "How could you toy with a woman's heart like that? Your horrible! The lowest of the low!"

Somehow I managed to pry her off my face, then took her in my hands and tossed her out my door and down the stairs .

Feeling blood running down my face from the cuts I walked into the bathroom to clean them up a bit. After they where cleaned I looked into the mirror. "Maybe I am the lowest of the low." I said looking at my reflection.

_"I knew what Maka was saying wasn't a lie. She does have feeling for me, but I'm not exactly sure how I feel about her. The more time we spent together, every battle we go through, and every day we live together in the same house, I do feel closer to her. Either it's just I don' see her romantically or I'm not ready for a relationship yet."_ I thought.

I turned on the water and rinsed off my hands. "So to bide time I pretend I don't notice her feelings for me." I whispered. I pounded my fist on the sink. "This stinks it's so not cool."

_"Just wait for me a while longer Maka."_ I thought to myself._ "Wait until I figure things out." _Then I slapped my face and stomped my foot. "Why can't I just tell her that?" I sighed, walked out of the bathroom and back into my room.

"Forget this I'm going to bed." I said taking off all my cloths except boxers then sliding in-between my mattress and blankets.

Everything was silent for the rest of the night, that is, until I heard Maka and Blair yelling in the next room over. So I marched over and tossed a pillow at them. Then it was silent for the rest of the night. Oh wait, scratch that, one more time that night I heard Maka yelling about something so I shouted at her to shut up then I went back to sleep.


	4. Classwork Dissection

Promised I would get it out today so I did. I think this is my favorite chapter. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Monday arrived. This morning consisted of breakfast, Blair walking out of the shower half naked several times, and Maka preparing to walk to school with her calm mannered weapon partner.

They walked out the door and Blair strutted up to them in a low cut purple sweater and grey mini-skirt. "Bye Bye Soul." she said in a seductive tone waving at him. Soul's face flushed and he turned his head while plugging his nostrils to prevent a nose bleed. Maka threateningly pointed her book at him and Blair.

Blair giggled. "Bye Maka, don't give anyone a concussion today."

"That will be pretty hard." Soul smirked

Both their comments earned them one lump on the head from Maka's infamous book.

Soul began walking and Maka began to follow, but Blair tugged on her sleave and whispered in her ear. "Don't forget the plan Maka."

"I won't." Maka whispered back then trotted off to catch up to Soul.

Blair waved until she could no longer see them then walked back into the house and shut the door.

Soul and Maka continued walking toward their regular meeting place with Tsubaki and Black*Star. Neither one said much until they reached the spot, they where the first to arrive.

"Looks they're late." Soul said observing the area.

"Yeah but they are almost here." Maka replied. "I sense their souls getting closer."

"Good, we don't need to be late again." Soul said looking up at the chuckling sun above them.

Maka smiled. Even though this awkward situation was going on between them she was glad that they could still carry on a normal conversation. These moments made her very happy.

"So did you do your homework this weekend?" she asked

Soul snickered in reply

"Soul, tell me you did your homework." Maka said glaring at her partner.

"Sorry some things came up." he said scratching the back of his head.

The blonde meister crossed her arms and sighed. "You're going to make me look like a bad student if you keep on ignoring your homework."

"How so?" the weapon replied.

Maka stomped her foot "I'm your partner! We represent each other! If people see you act one way they are going to thing I act that way too!"

Soul made a face "I could care less about what others think. I know your a good student and I know that you work hard. As a matter of fact you're such a good student I don't think anything I do will affect what people think of you."

Maka made a face back at him, but inside what he said made her happy. She turned her head and smiled.

Before either one spoke again a loud yell came from down the street. "YAHOO!" shouted a very hyper Black*Star as he tackled Soul to the ground. Tsubaki followed closely behind meekly waving at her friend in the pigtails. Maka waved back at her long haired friend and rolled her eyes at her other much more pig-headed friend.

"Good morning Maka." Tsubaki greeted with a polite bow.

Maka grinned in response. "Morning! I see Black*Star is full of energy today."

Tsubaki scratched her head. "I think that's my fault. I bought a new breakfast cereal the other day and forgot to check the ingredients."

"And it had sugar in it?" Maka asked holding back a chuckle.

"Exactly." Tsubaki said with a sigh.

"Well the sugar should wear off after a while." Maka said watching her two friends wrestle on the ground. "We should walk to school now, that should help burn some of it off."

Maka and Tsubaki jumped into the rumble and separated the boys while scolding them that it was time to walk to school.

"Lame!" Black*Star shouted while they walked. "School sucks I'd rather be off signing autographs for my many fans right now."

"Like who?" Soul said lightly tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm a fan." Tsubaki said raising her hand slightly.

The blue haired ninja threw a fist into the air. "See I have tons of fans I'm a big star!"

Maka rolled her eyes again.

The group continued to cheerfully chat with an occasional "Yahoo!" from Black*Star and an occasional Maka chop directed at the star boy. This carried on until they had reached the Academy.

The group walked into the class right on time. They said hi to Kid, Liz, Patty and Chrona then walked to their seats.

Professor Stein's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw Black*Star arriving on time. He tightened the screw on the side of his head while muttering "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Black*Star tightened his mouth and crossed his arms pouting "Just what is that supposed to mean?" Then he whispered to himself "You're lucky I'm here at all."

Professor Stein began class. "Today we are going to dissect an animal. I have a few to choose from." he walked over to a table with a few cages on it. The cages contained dead frogs, turtles, and various species of birds.

Kid wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Dissection again? Didn't my father ban you from this sort of thing?"

Stein responded with a smile. "Very good question. I was only banned on dissecting rare animals and live animals. As you can see everything in these cages is quite common and quite dead."

"Oh boy I want a birdy!" Patty said bouncing in her seat.

"I hope this doesn't mess up my nails." her sister Liz replied looking curiously down at her hands.

Stein passed out the animals.

"Die Die Die!" Black*Star shouted repeatedly stabbing his turtle with a knife. Tsubaki tapped her meister's shoulder. "Uh Black*Star it's already dead." The mad ninja stopped his mutilation and looked up at his friend. "Right I knew that I was just testing you." Black*Star said nodding to himself.

At Maka's table she was carefully holding Chrona's hand trying to help him cut his frog. "I can't deal with this!" Chrona yelled dropping the knife.

Soul looked over at the pink haired kid. "Don't worry it's already dead it can't feel any pain." he said trying to reassure him.

"O-Okay." Chrona said still hesitating to cut the frog.

And last but not least at Kid's table Liz was cutting her bird with a discussed look on her face. Meanwhile, her goofy sister was creating multicolored fashionable outfits to go on her dead bird.

"There you go Mr. Tweetums now you're all dressed up for the ball!" Patty said giggling and clapping her hands. Kid made a face at her.

"That's discusting Patty." he said putting latex gloves on his hands and a surgical mask over his face. Liz looked over at him.

"Is that really necessary Kid?" she said giving him an odd stare.

"Why yes!" he replied "You don't know what kind of germs these animals could be carrying. Better to be safe with things like this." he said nodding

"Whatever." said Liz turning away from him.

The class continued the dissection project for a couple more hours until Professor Stein dismissed them for lunch. The usual group of quirky friends decided to eat lunch outside today so they all walked out into the court yard and sat at some picnic tables.

"They expect me to eat after all that." Soul said looking down at his lunch.

"I don't blame you there Soul. Even I, the great Black*Star, am having trouble wanting to eat after that."

Maka shoveled her food in her mouth. "I have no problem." she said with a full mouth of food. She was equally as grossed out as everyone else, but she was very excited to work on her plan of winning Soul's heart, and wanted to quickly finish her lunch.

Chrona gaped at Maka. Everyone else just stared at her with wide eyes.

"A-Are you sure you should eat that quickly? You don't want to get sick." the nebbish boy warned

Maka swallowed the rest of her sandwich "Don't worry I had to eat quickly I've got some work to do." she said standing up, collecting her things and zipping off.

"She certainly seems cheery." Kid said taking a bite of his perfectly symmetrical sandwich.

Liz smiled "I know that look in her eyes." she clasped her hands together "It's the look of a maiden in love!"

"I love dinosaurs!" Patty randomly exclaimed, but nobody seemed to notice.

"I don't know." Tsubaki replied "If she had a crush on someone she would tell us right Soul?"

Soul turned his head and tried to hide a light blush "Yeah that's right."

Tsubaki caught his blush and a thought popped into her head causing her to smile.

Feeling embarrassed he stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." Then he walked away.

Black*Star stood up as well. "Since everyone else is walking away we might as well too Tsubaki." he suggested clenching his fist. "And get some more training before class starts again."

"Okay." Tsubaki said gathering her things. Then the two partners walked off.

Kid shrugged his shoulders "Such a gorgeous day today. It's hard to believe those guys want to go inside."

Liz shivered "It's not really that nice, it's kind of cold if you ask me."

"That may be true, but look." Kid said pointing to the sky. "The clouds just look so wonderfully symmetrical."

Liz rolled her eyes and Patty laughed while playing with her sandwich. The odd trio continued to sit outside until it was time for class again.


	5. Maka's Plan Revealed!

[Edit] I realized this chapter was waaaay too short so I merged it with another chapter I realized was waaaay too short. So now I think it's better. I'm still rusty with my writing so bare with me. ^_^;

* * *

Soul jogged through the halls looking for Maka. _"I can't help but wonder what she's up to."_ the weapon thought to himself. _"She's been acting a little strange since last night. I hope I didn't say something to upset her."_

Soul skidded to a stop when he saw Sid walking down the hallway. The man pointed a finger at him.

"Hey don't run in the halls." the blue zombie said with a scolding tone. "When I was alive I hated students running inside."

"Sorry." Soul muttered only loud enough for Sid to hear him. Then he quickly changed the topic. "Have you seen Maka go by?"

Sid paused for a moment in thought. "Yeah I think I saw her going to the library."

"Thanks." Soul said with a nod, taking off again.

Sid sighed. "Kids just have no respect when I tell them not to run in the halls."

Soul walked into the gigantic library and weaved in between shelves looking for Maka. Then he spotted her. She was zipping around quickly. _"Like a fly." _Soul thought. He watched her run back and forth, pulling out a book here and there. Some of the books she would open and leaf through a few pages then put them back. Others she would put in her bag. Then she walked to the front and started talking with the librarian. Soul scooted closer to listen in.

"So you're sure you don't have it?" Maka asked the man.

"No I'm sorry." he answered "It's a very rare book. You won't find it here."

A light frown covered her face. "That's fine I'll just check out these books then." she said pulling a few books out of her bag. The man checked the books out for her and then she walked toward the direction Soul was hiding at. He tried to walk away but she spotted him.

"Hey Soul what are you doing in the library?" Maka questioned

Soul scratched his head trying to quickly come up with a reply. "I was just...picking up a manga for Black*Star."

"Oh." she said buying his response. "Wanna walk to class?"

"Sure." he said, and then they left the library.

Soul decided to bring up the books. "So what books did you check out?"

"Just romance books. You know? That gooey mushy stuff that you don't like."

Soul wrinkled his nose. "Yeah I don't like those things they're way too girly. So not cool."

Maka slapped his back and chuckled "Well I think they're cool." she said running past him and into the classroom.

Soul put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground smiling. "I guess she is okay. It must have been my imagination." he said before following his friend into the classroom.

* * *

Class went on normal for the rest of the day. After it was over the usual group decided to get together for a game of basketball. Well the usual group minus one. Maka excused herself from them and walked home so she would have extra time to work on her plan.

She walked through the door and was tackled by a hug from Blair, almost knocking her over.

"So did you work on your plan anymore?" Blair shouted hopping up and down.

Maka responded by clocking Blair in the head with her book.

"Don't just say it out in the open like that! What if Soul was with me? This has to be a secret!"

Blair rubbed her bump. "Right I know, I know. But he's not with you now. Where did he go?"

Maka put her book back in her bag and reached down to take off her shoes. "He's playing basketball with everyone."

"That's good." Blair said nodding. "Now I can help you with your plan."

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch with her bag. Then began pulling everything out. The cat woman transformed into kitty mode and sat next to her.

"I don't need your help for this part of it." the blonde replied.

"Aww why not?" the kitty whined.

"I've already come up with an idea. Now I just have let the plan work it's self out." Maka pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Aww come on you can tell your gal pal Blair? Can't you?" she said rubbing on her friends arm.

Maka sighed "As long as you don't tell anyone, especially not Soul."

Blair held a paw up to her mouth. "Don't worry my lips are sealed."

"Well." Maka began "Our idea was to make Soul jealous by me pretend dating Kid."

The kitty nodded.

"The only problem is Kid is most likely not to agree." Maka smiled "But I've found a way."

Blair sighed "Well let's hear it already!"

"I decided I will bribe Kid with a book."

The cat rolled her eyes. "A book? Woop dee doo...like that would work..."

The Meister narrowed her eyes. "It's not just any book. It's a very rare book and Kid collects rare books."

Blair yawned "That sounds boring to me. But go on."

"It's a book called "The World of Symmetry." she said with a smile. "Even you must know how obsessed he is with symmetry."

Blair chuckled "Yeah true. But how do you know he doesn't already have this book?"

"Well he showed me his collection before and he mentioned it briefly, but said he didn't have it. So I asked the librarian at school about it and he told me that it is a really rare book. Only 5 copies exist in the world."

Blair widened her eyes "There's no way you have that book."

"Oh I have my ways." Then she proceeded to write on the paper she had gotten out.

Her friend watched intently. "You're writing a letter to your mom?"

"Yeah, Mama travels all around the world. She sends me unique things all the time. I bet that she could find that book."

"Not a bad idea." her kitty friend said jumping off the couch. "Let me know how it goes." she said walking away.

The meister finished the letter, picked up her things, and brought them to her room. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out an envelope, then neatly folded her letter inside it. When it was all ready she quickly ran it out to the mail box.

Walking, back inside she happily hummed to herself. "I think I'll make dinner a little early tonight." So she headed into the kitchen.


End file.
